Lighting Speed Arthur
Main Units Backstory Hi! My name is Yohanes and a newbie of making Fan-Made Units, I hope we can get along nicely! This is my 8th Fan-Made Units along with their story and such, let me introduce you to a man named Arthur. He's one of the neutral God among Gods who acted as messenger of Gods. Though he didn't care about war, the only thing that matters to him is that for once he wants to deliver a good news to the people and Gods rather than a grim news that always happened during war. This Unit is made by Yohanes567 7★ Arthur= Swift Messenger Arthur Arthur, that name was recorded in Altorian History as the God who were born in a lower status of God, however, fortunately for Arthur, his abilities was very useful to deliver the news and such during the war times, making him the natural messenger of Gods and Human during war. Arthur was born with the ingenious God Speed like Lighting which can be used by him to travel across lands within just a minutes, unlike most of the lowest God, he was at least respected by the other Gods for his ability. During war times Arthur was an idealistic man that have a passion to deliver the news, from birth to death everything that containing the newest news, he'll be delivering it. Though in one time Arthur wasn't happy to be all the time delivering bad news to the people and Gods, it wasn't pleasant to him at all, so in Kalei Month which is the busiest month of news, he was gone. Some people say that he grew tired of it and search for another activity to be spend on. In the near end of war, where God is almost losing, Arthur came back as messenger one more time, and in the middle of delivering the news, he was confronted by the man with intimidating aura and that man said "What news that you bring to me, O- messenger of Gods?" Arthur was shocked and tell him everything that he knows. After the war ended, the man who ask him for news was gone berserk and bring chaos one more time. Originally, that man's attacking plan wasn't supposed to be known by people, but since Arthur are the one who's delivering the news, many kings and leader from across the sea hunting this man and the result was the beheading judgement of that man. All of it was thanks to Arthur's effort in delivering the news and once again Altorian is safe from Gods. |-|OE Arthur= Lighting Speed Arthur 20 years of peaceful days, Arthur hasn't been seen again since the events of that man's beheaded. Some people said that Arthur was on a break since there's no important news to be deliver with peace is across Altorian, but on that faithful day, the peace is broken and once again Altorian is plunge into a chaos atmosphere. Arthur was spotted in the highest mountain near Valley of Vibr; Eltric Mountain. Arthur who was on break by doing some sorting news across Altorian, shocked with the newest news that was reaching him. With once again chaos is presents and people from far away didn't know any of it, has making Arthur once again back as the Messenger of Gods and Human. During blank years with no news is revealed and people are grew weary with war, Arthur found himself in a conflicting matters again like he was before. He was afraid and confused, with no Gods around, who can stop such an abomination if there's no law in it. One day he deliver the news to the unnamed village near Verdituan City, the busiest port city of all time. While he was delivering the news, he found a man that he was thought had dead. Shocked and terrified, Arthur began retreating himself, but got caught by that man and said "What news that you'll bring this time, O- Messenger of Human?" With a smile on his face. Terrified with it, Arthur began apologizing and begging for that man not to kill him, but out from his expectation, that man inviting him talking for a couple hours. After a long hours of talk, Arthur was relieved and intrigue by that man's ambition, with new resolution, Arthur set himself to help this man ambition as his personal messenger. |-|6★ Topaz Wing Shoes= Status Booster: ' Boost 40% HP and ATK, Boost Spark Damage, Probable Spark Critical & Slight chance to perform 1 extra action. ''(150% Boost to Spark Damage, 20% Chance Spark deal 30% extra damage, 15% chance to perform 1 extra action) Shoes that was given to Arthur by upper Gods as a token of his abilities and efforts by always delivering the news on time. It was electrified and enhanced to fulfill Arthur needs, some people say it's almost impossible to see Arthur when he's boosting his speed with this shoes and that's happening during emergency events. Right now, the legendary shoes whereabouts is unknown as the history never stated that the shoes was even taken off by Arthur, making the impossibilities of it still on Arthur's feet. Statistic Units: 7★ Arthur= '''Swift Messenger Arthur |-|OE Arthur= Lighting Speed Arthur Skills 7★ Arthur= Swift Messenger Arthur Leader Skill: Swift Speed 80% Boost to ATK and 20% HP, Hugely Boost Spark Damage, Slight chance to perform 1 extra action within the same turn & Slight Probable Evasion. *''65% Boost to Spark Damage, 10% chance to perform 1 extra action and 5% chance to evade attack'' Extra Skill: Despair News Huge Boost Spark Damage & Slight Probable Evasion when Topaz Wing Shoes is equipped. *''60% Spark Damage, 5% chance to evade attack'' Brave Burst: Charge Speed 3 powerful Thunder combo on all foes and 3 powerful Thunder combo on single foe (boost damage per turn when switching BB's), Greatly Boost Spark Damage and Own's Spark Damage for 3 turns. *''+80% Damage Boost per switching between BB and SBB, max 5 times; total 700% Boost Damage, 70% Boost to Spark Damage and 50% Boost to Own's Spark Damage'' Super Brave Burst: Charge Storage 3 powerful Thunder combo on all foes and 3 powerful Thunder combo on single foe (boost damage per turn when switching BB's), Probable Own's chance Spark Critical and Spark Critical for All Allies for 3 turns. *''+100% Damage Boost per switching between BB and SBB, max 5 times; total 900% Damage Multiplier, 15% chance deal Spark 25% extra damage to self and allies'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Speed Breakout Limits 40 massive Thunder combo on all foes, Huge Probable Evasion to all allies for 2 turns and chance to perform 1 extra action to all allies & Huge Boost Spark Damage for 3 turns. *''30% chance to evade attack, 30% chance to perform 1 extra actions, 200% Boost Spark Damage'' |-|OE Arthur= Lighting Speed Arthur Leader Skill: Lighting Speed 100% Boost to ATK and 40% Boost to HP, Hugely Boost Spark Damage, Considerable chance to perform 1 extra action within the same turn and Probable Evasion & Boost BB Gauge during Spark. *''130% Spark Damage Boost, 15% chance to perform 1 extra action and 10% chance to evade attack, 2 - 3 BC Fill during Spark'' Extra Skill: Peaceful News Huge Boost Spark Damage, Slight Probable Evasion when Topaz Wing Shoes is equipped & Decrease chance to be targeted. *''120% Boost Spark Damage, 10% chance to evade attack, 30% decrease chance to be targeted'' Brave Burst: Charge Overheat 3 powerful Thunder combo on all foes and 3 powerful Thunder combo on single foe (boost damage per turn when switching BB's), Hugely Boost Spark Damage and Own's Spark Damage for 3 turns & Fill BB Gauge to max. *''+80% Damage Boost per switching between BB and SBB, max 5 times; total 700% Boost Damage, 150% Boost to Spark Damage and 100% Boost to Own's Spark Damage'' Super Brave Burst: Charge Storage 3 powerful Thunder combo on all foes and 3 powerful Thunder combo on single foe (boost damage per turn when switching BB's), Probable Own's chance Spark Critical and Spark Critical for All Allies for 3 turns & Fill BB Gauge to max. *''+100% Damage Boost per switching between BB and SBB, max 5 times; total 900% Damage Multiplier, 30% chance deal Spark 50% extra damage to self and allies'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Speed Overdrive Limits 50 massive Thunder combo on all foes, Huge Probable Evasion to all allies for 2 turns and chance to perform 1 extra action to all allies, Enormous Boost Spark Damage for 3 turns & Spark Critical for 4 turns. *''50% chance to evade attack, 60% chance to perform 1 extra actions, 300% Boost Spark Damage, 100% chance Spark deal 50% extra damage'' OE Enhancements SP Options: Quotes 7★ Arthur= Swift Messenger Arthur Summon Quote: "There's no news that was too old for you to be seen! For I the God of Messenger will keep it update!" Fusion Quote: "Faster and precise! I need to sharpen my speed more and more so I can keep it updated!" |-|OE Arthur= Lighting Speed Arthur Summon Quote: "Here I am to deliver the news! Keep it fresh so you guys never miss the update of this magnificent story!" Fusion Quote: "Whoa!!! Too fast! ... Just kidding! I can be faster than this! Bring me more power and you will see my true speed!" Evolution Quote: "Geez! I thought he's going to kill me! I'm sure of it... But who knows that this man has a same thing as I think... I guess I should help him then!" Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Arthur - Swift Messenger Arthur Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Lighting Speed Arthur ---- OE Arthru - Lighting Speed Arthur'' Evolves From: Swift Messenger Arthur *Evolution Materials: Thunder Mecha God, Thunder Mecha God, Miracle Totem, Miracle Totem, Thunder Totem, Metal Mimic, Legend Stone *Evolution Cost: 3.000.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Evolves Into: N/A |-|Sphere= '''6★ Topaz Wing Shoes (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Lighting Emblem, Topaz Pieces (2 Pcs), Rumbling Stone (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 300.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A Category:CustomUnits Category:Male Category:OmniEvolution